A 14 year old girl Autobots an adventure
by Nightbird1001
Summary: A girl found in an ally extremely hurt is brought back to the Autobot's base. but the decepticons are after her. as she becomes friends with the Autobots she goes though many adventures and even becoming a tecnorganic than a cybertronian. my first story. Story is better than summery. rating just because I'm paranoid. I've had this story in my head for months. bad at punctuations.
1. found

This is my first story. I've been building on this in my head for months. I'm really bad at knowing when to end a sentence or a paragraph, so if you have a really easy way of making simple then I would like to know, most of it will end up like this. Most of the story will be seen though my OC's view. my OC is female and I will give you her basics right now.

Gender: female

Species: human

Name: Miriam Jasmine Adelica

Skin color: white

Hair color: brown

Eye color: blue

Favorite colors: blue, black, white, brown

Warnings: none

There will be no romance and there will be mention of torture but not in detail at all + no one dies in this story.

Universes characters (not personality, but colors and style) come from:

Rachet: prime $ Mirage: G1 $ Hound: G1 $ Sideswipe and Sunsteaker (instead of pedes they have wheels like in bay verse): G1 $ Ironhide: bay verse $ Optimus Prime (because I like the flames): bay verse $ Wheeljack: G1. There will be others in other chapters.

MJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAM JAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMAJMAJMAJMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJA

Point of view: Rachet

It was around midnight, and I was just heading back to base. When I was passing an alley way and heard a very faint and pained "help me please". If I had not had my audio receptors turned on maximum I would not have heard it.

I scanned the area real quick and found there were no humans there. I quickly transformed and walked over to where the sound came from. There I found a human girl lying on her back and saw her left arm was twisted in such a way that I knew it was broken without scanning her.

I crouched down and touched her on the other shoulder. When I did that she suddenly cried out "no hospital please!" I asked her why and what she replied scared me (Government. I did nothing. Please.) Then promptly fainted. Scanning her quickly I found that she indeed had a broken arm but what I also found was that no human doctor could help her and that she would die if I didn't try to save her. I had to get to my med bay in order to do that.

Quickly but gently picked her up and moved her to a place I could get her from when I transformed. Once she was inside of me I activated my holoform to start stabilizing her on the way back to base. When I got to base she was sort of stabilized so I had to transform and run to my med bay. On the way there I jumped a few autobots and humans and they were yelling at me but I didn't really care. All I cared about was saving this girl because something about her made me instantly like her.

MJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMAJMAJMA JAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJA

Short chapter. Will put another one on soon, tell me what you think so far, any suggestions are welcome.


	2. awake

Chapter 2: Awake

MJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJ AMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJA

Point of view: no one in particular

"Well it looks like your starting to come around" said Rachet. Miriam sits up with an exclamation of pain and says "What's it to ya" without looking at the person talking. Well the fact that you passed out the night before would have me a little worried. Miriam turns her head to reply then gasped in surprise. Standing at a heart rate monitor was a giant robot. He was watching her heart rate go faster and faster. The robot then turned around and looked at her. Then he decided to ask her in an annoyed tone if she was going to respond to him. She replied by saying the first thing that came to mind "when can I leave" in the most innocent voice ever.

That's when Rachet got suspicious it wasn't like humans to just act like nothing new was happening. Especially since to his knowledge she had never seen an autobot or decepticon. So he decided to ask her a question "what is your name?" Miriam looked at him with to him was a familiar blank expression then responded "how about you tell me your name first then if I like it I will tell you mine". She sounded bored almost like she knew what the answer would be.

Ratchet replied "how about you try to guess my name". "Alright" she said. She looked thoughtful, yet not enough to make Ratchet not question anything she told him. A few moments later she guessed "you look like a Ratchet though I may be wrong". Ratchet nodded his head, then she said "I'm leaving now to go investigate, give me a pass card and a remote control wheel chair and I will be out of your slaggen way".

Ratchet quickly did as was asked and as soon as she left he called Mirage on the comlink "Mirage, I need a favor." "You need a favor?... The great Ratchet needs a favor… ok what is it?" Mirage said. "Very funny now your next checkup will be painful, but I need you to follow a human girl around, follow her as you would follow a decepticon I have a bad feeling about her". Replied Ratchet. "Ok but how will I know what she looks like?" asked Mirage. "How do you think you'll know?! A: she's a girl and B: I will send you a picture!" yelled Ratchet.

Point of view: Mirage

{Man for being injured and in a wheel chair that girl can move}. At the moment I was invisible and trying to keep track of a human girl. I had kept it up for about 2 hours and had to agree with Ratchet I was getting a bad felling from her too. The girl I was following hadn't given out her name and when other's told her their name she didn't seem interested. It was getting near the end of the day and all the humans were going to bed. The girl had been given a guest room but she was only in there for 5 cycles. When she came out she look around nervously then walk at a fast pace down the halls. A few minutes later she was approaching the door to the vehicle room (a room with military vehicles so that if there was an emergency and there were no Autobots to drive someone, they could drive one of those).

I watched as she took a jeep and started to leave. I didn't know what to do so I did the worst thing in the universe to do, I commend Ratchet the Hatchet. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" the Hatchet screamed into the comlink. "The girl you found Is leaving base s… should I fallow sir?" "YES WHAT DO YOU THINK FALLOW HER MEANS? DON'T CALL ME SIR. NOW. LET. ME. RECHARGE!" "Yes sir I mean yes Rachet" personal note never wake Rachet while he's recharging. At that thought I started fallowing the girl off base.

MJAMJAMJMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJA MJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJA

there will probably be longer chapters after this. I was trying to figure things so that's why I had the chapters this short. there will be humor in the future.


	3. a decepticon holoform and prisoner

Chapter 3: a decepticon holoform and prisoner

I am trying to make these longer but I tend to do short ones so I can post the same day. it bugs me a little and I know it bugs you so I will try to do same day updates as well as longer chapters. Oh no you know what I forgot. I forgot to put a disclaimer on chapter one so I'll do it on this chapter so that everybody feels a bit better. [DISCLIAMER: I do NOT own the transformers in any sort of way (not even a toy {one tear sides down face}) but I do own my OCs. Though I do NOT own their names] Decepticon is under water like in G1

PS. MJA is Miriam Jasmine Adelica

MJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJ AMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJA

Point of view: Mirage

I had been following the girl for about an hour and realized she was heading towards the ocean. As we were going I noticed that she would often look real quick behind her to make sure she wasn't being followed. Just before we came to the ocean, I also noticed that while she was driving she was see-through. But when a car came around the corner she would look like a regular human.

She pulled to a stop on the far end of the beach and a decepticon came out of hiding. When he did the girl disappeared and he started to cover the jeep with camouflage. While he was doing that I finally decided to look at my location. I found that the decepticon base was 400 feet south-east which was in this ocean. When I looked back at the decepticon he was finished. He had started to go back into the water muttering something about have to get information from a earth insect, and control a holoform all while listening to starscream whine. The decepticon was cut off by the water as he entered, not even knowing he had been heard.

Point of view: Ratchet

I had just gotten up and I was cranky. I don't like being woken up in the middle of my important recharge. I couldn't believe that Mirage, him, of all bots should know what follow means. I worked for a few minutes then decided to go get an energon cube. As I was coming back to my med bay I heard someone yelling for me so with a sigh I headed towards the sound. "Raat" crash! "Oh, ouch that hur… oh no I am so slagged!"

The one that made me loss some valuable recharge had just crashed into me. "Mirage, You exactly 3 nanokliks to tell me why you where calling for me before I tear you limb from limb" I said in a very calm voice. He looked scared then started talking almost as fast as blurr. All I caught was decepticon, jeep, holoform, human. I decided that the information he had was good enough to keep him alive and the fact that he had told his whole story in 2 nanokliks. I told him to calm down and tell me the story a little slower and that I would not tear him limb from limb. What he told me was concerning. From what he heard the decepticon say the only conclusion was that the decepticons were holding a human prisoner. I had to comm. Optimus about this.

Point of view: Optimus Prime

Ratchet had just told me about decepticons most likely holding a human prisoner, which meant that Megaton thought a human was important. Rachet thought that we should invade the decepticon base to see if a human was really there. I had to think this though if I said no, then Ratchet and Mirage would most likely head there anyway and get caught and interrogated. If I said yes, then we could be heading into the lion's den (as the humans would say) for nothing. But yet if there was a human on base that was important enough for the decepticons to let the human live than it might be worth it even just to save the human. I decided to call all autobots together for an all out attack on the decepticon base to rescue a human. All I could hope was that everyone came out ok and that this wasn't a wild goose chase.

Point of view: Ratchet

When Optimus had made the decision to go and find the human, I and Mirage were both relieved. If Optimus hadn't said yes, then myself and Mirage would have gone to the decepticon base anyway. An hour later and we still hadn't left and it was beyond irritating. For a moment I wanted to turn to the decepticon side just so I could kill Galloway. He and everyone on base were arguing, well more like it was a one-sided argument. Basically it was Galloway against all of N.E.S.T and the problem was he would not get out of the way of the door, cybertronia or human.

I swear even Optimus was starting to go red opticed. In fact if the humans could they would have already gone red opticed. A half-hour later everybody was ready to go, not like they weren't before but somehow Galloway disappeared. It was a real "mystery" and everyone know who the guilty party was but when they asked each other they would all smile and say "I guess we'll never know" then snicker ever Optimus broke into a smile. When Mirage appeared just before I helped close the doors some of the soldier clapped and sideswipe, sunsteaker, bumblebee, mudflap, and skids all gave a very respectful salute. I was even gave him a pat on the back then went to my place and transformed. Today would be hard so I decided to take a stasis nap on the way there I knew I would need it.

The brig cell-block 1

Still Ratchet

I, Optimus, and Ironhide had made it down to the brig and jammed the exit so that we would have some time to look. I went to the first cell and immediately noticed something was off about lower part of it. The cell had a very small grid pattern to small for a human to get out then I saw something move out of the corner of my optic. There in the corner looking very thin and malnourished was a human girl she was the same as the decepticon holoform except the holoform was healthy looking this girl was not in the least. I called Optimus and Ironhide over as soon as they saw what I pointing at they immediately was got to work on the lock. Once they got the lock open I rushed over to the girl on the floor.

Once I came over to her I realized that she was asleep. So I touched her on the shoulder with my pointer finger and she woke up. When she looked at me I was shocked at how fearful she was she was acting almost like an earth animal cowering and looked like she was ready to bolt or fight. I could tell she knew fighting was out of the question so as soon as she glanced pass me and saw the open door she bolted. I went after her and put my hand in her way but she swerved and went under my wrist. As she did I noticed that she was limping and called out to her when I did I made sure I had concern in my voice so that she would know I did not mean to hurt her. When I asked her to stop because she was going to hurt herself she slowed then sped back up just enough that Optimus could scoop her up and give her to me. When she turned to look at me she was only half there and I realized that she would probably not remember this encounter.

I look at Optimus and said "we better get going, or else we could have a problem with her remembering what even happened to her or why it happened" Optimus asked if there was something we could do so that didn't happen. I replied in a solemn tone "the only thing I could do is get out of here, transform, then put her on liquid food until we got back to base" Optimus nodded his helm and we unjammed the door. We started down the corridor and it was quiet. We started getting nervous that was until as we walked we head a boom and we knew that the way we were going was the only way out.

We stopped and started discussing whether we wanted to just try going though the wall or go the way the battle was. As we were talking our choice was made for us. A decepticon or more specifically Megatron's SIC (Second In Command) Starscream had just come around the corner and noticed us. So instead of standing there like statues we decided that Ironhide would try to get thought the ship's hull while Optimus would deal with starscream while I tried to keep the girl calm. Ironhide got through in record time maybe it was the fact that starscream was trying to kill his leader or, it could have been that I was staring my ,do it or die death stare that, I'm so many times told could make Megatron stop whatever he was doing, even if he was in the middle of killing Optimus. As soon as Ironhide had the hole open to where water was blasting in I transformed quickly and drove out. Optimus commed the autobots and told them to leave.

MJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMAJAMJAM JAMJAMJAMJAMAJMAMJAMJA

Hope you liked this chapter it took me 3 hours to write but surprisingly enough it was fun to write but I'm stopping here because its pass midnight and I have a heck of a head ache and no it was not from writing this it was from something to sweet with no protein. Good night or good morning depends on where you are. I will try a chapter a day but I give no promise or certain time. Review I could use it bye bye can't seem to get off don't want to but must if I want a good night's sleep so good night again (mumbles to self) maybe I need Ratchet to conk me on the head with a wrench or read fanfictions until I'm to sleepy care even if Megatron came into my room and threatened my life. Oh…your still there sorry you had to hear that night. (quickly turns out light and puts head under blanket)


	4. trust issues for a reason

Chapter 4: trust issues for a reason

By the way thinking in this story is {thinking to self}. I noticed something after I went to bed is that I should have said a decepticon of a headache instead on a heck of a headache but you all know how a headache can affect writing skills. This story takes place in bayverse but does not follow the story line. Anyway I forgot to mention something in the first chapter, can you guess? I forgot to tell you Miriam's age, amazing right well here it is if you haven't guessed already. Age: 14 wow can't believe I forgot that. But enough of me going on and on, blabbering about all sorts of unnecessary slag. Here's your story.

MJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJ AMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJA

Point of view: no one in particular except for a decepticon's point of view, but there's no decepticons viewing this… I hope (heeheehees nervously)

On the way back to base on the cargo plane or whatever it's called

"Optimus?" Ratchet commed to said name "Yes Ratchet, what is it?" responded Optimus "Do you know why the decepticons would want a human child?" asked Ratchet "I don't know my old friend, but what I do know is that she will most likely be very untrusting because of her experience with the decepticons. I suggest you only approach her in your holoform so that she does not try to run before she's able to." Said Optimus "I understand but I was also thinking of setting up a separate room for her to recover in, one that only a human or holoform could enter." Ratchet responded.

Back at base

Point of view: Miriam

{Where am I? how did I get here? I hope this isn't the government. If it is I'm in big trouble.} I was in a white room kind of like a hospital room only something was different; it was almost completely empty except for a few pieces of medical equipment. I was starting to panic if the government had gotten me. That meant I would never see my family again and that they would never know that I wasn't guilty, and I had not run away. Before I could continue that thought someone was evidently unlocking the door and was about to come in the room. I knew that this was the time to get questions answered.

The door opened and in came one man he was medium height at about 5'5" had gray hair, in his late 60's to early 70's,was healthy, and had on a doctor's coat but over all he had frown lines on his face that told me he wasn't used to smiling. He had just closed the door and without looking up from his papers went over to a desk. I silently got out of bed and started to creep over to him. When I was almost in range to strike he said "go back to bed young one you are not fully recovered" I stared at him and thought {how did he know I was there? He didn't even turn around or even stop his work. Well I guess I will have to ask him questions from the bed. I was feeling tired} When he turned around I noticed his eyes where a very sapphire blue.

"Where am I" I asked "in a safe place" the man responded "are you the government?" I asked in a worried tone. He replied "sort of but don't worry you will be safe. All we want to know is why you where kidnapped?" I wasn't at all comfortable with the subject so I decided to change it "what's your name?" I asked the man. He walked closer to my bed and I backed away slightly when he saw this he stopped about 10 feet away from me then answered "My des... name is Ratchet. What is yours?"

I was suspicious he had almost said something different so decided not to give him my name until he promised not to look it up and this is what I told him "alright I'll give you my first name if you promise not to look it up" he looked thoughtful for a couple seconds and then replied "ok, I won't look up your name if you can tell me why you where…" I waited for him to continue then he said to me "I have to go but you are free to wander this room and I will be back in a couple minutes" then he left. {Well that was weird. I guess I better take a look around and try to find a way out in case this turns out bad for me}

Point of view: Ratchet

I couldn't believe it. It was impossible. There was no way that was the same girl. Redalert had just shown me the most unbelievable news broadcast of the week. It told the public of the most dangerous terrorists and the girl I had in the new extension to my medbay was in the top ten terrorists list and she was #3. Both Optimus and I had our mouths open as if there were nothing to keep them closed. Redalert on the other-hand was freaking out.

He couldn't decide whether to lock all his camera scenes on the girl's room or to call the F.B.I. Once I and Optimus got our jaw strength back I caught Redalert's servo before he could call to report the girl. Redalert looked at me like I was crazy then he started to yell at me about how dangerous it could be to have her here. I replied "somehow I don't think she was responsible from killing so many humans or for anything like that I like her and will ask her about this but I don't want you to call anyone until we get the truth. Got it?" I said in my most menacing tone. Redalert nodded his head hesitantly and agreed as did Optimus. Then I left I was going to ask Miriam Jasmine Adelica a few questions.

Point of view: Miriam

I had just searched the area and the only place there was to leave was the door and it was locked. I would have tried to pick the lock if I hadn't been so tired. I had been in bed for about a minute and that Ratchet guy had left about 10 minutes ago so all I had to do was wait. A couple seconds later I heard someone open the door and walk in then "Miriam Jasmine Adelica" at that I opened my eyes and looked straight at Ratchet.

He had said it in the calmest voice I'd ever heard in my life and that scared me because that's what the robots had said when they got me except for he continued "I hear you're a terrorist and a traitor to this country, and that you are #3 on the most dangerous list. Is that true?" My brain started to scramble. Look for a way out but I relied there was none and that they probably already had the cops on their way. I was just about to reply but then Ratchet spoke and said "don't worry the police aren't on their way I just want to know the truth can you tell me why the F.B.I are after you?"

{I can't. I just can't what if this guy is not the government but just from the place that kid-knapped me in the first place. I can't trust anyone with anything I have even if they are on my side} I said to him "I can't I've been hurt to many times… to many promises broken. I will not" I knew from the past that I will mot can get me very injured but I couldn't.

Ratchet nodded and said "I understand you don't have to now but you will have to tell me soon if we want to keep our security director Redalert quiet or the soldiers. I believe you did nothing wrong. I've seen the way the guilty act in the same situation as you and you are not guilty." He said this in the kindest way. A way that shows me I could tell him the truth. I was just about to do so when I heard voices along the back wall.

They started yelling for Ratchet to bring their payday out and something about spitting 20million$ with them. Ratchet suddenly looked scared and started yelling back at the voices about how if they came if the room there would be nothing left of their lifeless bodies if they so much as. He was interrupted by a very loud banging. He suddenly pulled me to the far corner and shielded my body just in time to block debris from the wall being rammed in.

He told me to stay there, not to worry, and keep my head down. I looked at who had smashed down the wall and what I saw made me close my eyes and start to cry, I was waiting to be killed because the most dangerous #3 was always a dead or alive reward. I heard a "don't you dare touch her" then I opened my eyes there in front of me was a giant robot. It was fighting two others a red and black one with wheels for feet and another one the same type only this one was yellow with black trim. The one keeping the other two was trying to hit their heads with wrench and it was white and red. They were yelling at each other the yellow one saying something about a paint job and the red one pranking supplies.

While they were battling to see who would get a 20 million $ prize, the prize being me decided to slip out and try to get out of that place and find a way home. While I was running along the corridor I saw a giant foot came into view so I jumped into the nearest door. When the robot had passed I took a quick look around the room and decided to stop to try and get my breath. This looked like some sort of entertainment room and it was made for robots and humans. I thought to myself {if those robots are in cooperation with the people that kid-knapped me then I REALY have to get out of here}

I heard another robot coming this way so I did the only logical thing for a girl in my predicament. I hid. While I was hiding I saw a black robot put something on the ground in the room I was in. it said "good bye" and before I had any more time to ponder I heard what sounded like a little girl say "bye bye hidey" the robot left and I watched the little girl go over to a toy box that I hadn't notice before. She played for a couple of seconds before I came out.

When the girl saw me she sounded surprised "why are you here? And why did a you hide away from uncle hidey?" "The robot?" I asked "ya that was uncle hidey, he won't hurt you he can look mean but he's nice to me. Just then some people ran by and one glanced in the room. When he did he stopped in his tracks and stared at me then the others running with him noticed he wasn't coming.

They started coming towards him but he stopped them and told them not to move they did as he said ten the man turned to me and said in a real nervous voice "let daughter go and come with us, everything will be fine and no one will get hurt." I backed away slowly because I knew that a father protecting his daughter from what he thought was a danger was not going to end well for me.

The father called to his daughter "come quickly Annabelle" "why daddy "Annabelle questioned "because I said" the father called franticly. The father whispered something to his men and when the little girl went over to him he pulled out a gun and pointed it at me at the same time telling one of his men to take his daughter to a safe location. I realized then that he thought I was going to kill his daughter and I also realized that he would shoot if I moved a microinch.

Suddenly I heard a blast then a scream and then the one who had taken the girl ran past the room yelling "I didn't want to go to Ratchet's medbay today" after he left my sight the black robot who had put the girl in the room in the first place came storming in with the little girl on his shoulder. He pointed his cannon at me then proceeded to yell at the girl's father. While he was yelling at the father the white and red robot came into view, he took one look at me and instantly relaxed.

He then came into the room and turned his back to me, and got into a protective stance. He yelled loud enough to get over the yelling that the black robot was doing told all of them if they didn't leave me the frag alone their next trip to the medbay would not be pleasant and that he already had two bots he was going to set an example with first. That's when I noticed that the wrench he had was twitching and the colors of red and yellow had mysteriously appeared on the thing since the last time I saw it. Everyone else also noticed this to and beat a hasty retreat.

After they had all left the robot sat down his legs criss-cross-applesauce then he started to reach his hand to me. That was when I realized that I had put myself into a corner and couldn't get away. I snarled at him with a little growl and got into a stance that I thought might get me away if he came any closer. He stopped pulled back his hand and set it on his lap. The person Ratchet I knew suddenly appeared in front of me and got a roundhouse kick into the stomach he was kick away then disappeared.

The robot started talking to me trying to make me relax but there was no relaxing for me. Then he put his hand into his forearm said pulled out heaven and this heaven was a dark chocolate covered kitkat. He put it on the ground and slid it towards me so I could see what it said. He had put it between us both and all the sudden I realized how hungry and tired I was and quickly rushed over still keeping my eyes on him and grabbed the kitkat, then hurried back to the corner once I was done he had talked me into telling him what had happened to me and what I said was this.

MJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJ AMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJA

Guess you'll have to wait until next chapter for the reason why Miriams so untrusting. I know so far I've been posting everyday but tomorrow I might not be able to and the reason you ask well, I get to go fishing tomorrow it will be so fun but I won't be able to post so sorry and if I'm not back the until day after the next you can assume that a bear that was a decepticon got me and I know I would be missed. Buuut, since I dought that will happen, see you Tuesday. Please review


	5. the reason

Chapter 5: the reason

Had a tough first day back at taekwondo got really stressed I don't do well in crowds. I am an orange belt. Anyway I feel better already just typing this many words. I am a tired so if some things don't make sense take a guess and tell me if there's something wrong and I will fix it. The only way I got though was to think about getting home and writing this story. And yes fishing was fun but I caught nothing, have never caught anything, and probably will never catch anything, but it's still fun. My mood does affect my writing so this may be sloppy.

MJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJ AMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJA

Point of view: Miriam telling Ratchet her story

"I was living a normal life with my family over a year ago. My life was good until I found an old military type bunker on the property. I thought it was abandoned since the door was slightly ajar and there was no evidence of anyone living there so I decided to go in. I was in there for about 10minutes and what I saw in there was amazing. There was high tech electronics of all sorts and even a few low tech looking stuff.

When I decided to came out I changed the code on the lock so that no one could unlock it, since I thought it was abandoned. Just as I was walking back to the house someone grabbed me from behind and told me to not make a sound. I was scared so I listened and he walked me back to the door then asked for the combination. I told him I didn't know because I had not looked at what I was typing in when I changed the code. He then told me that I was going to regret that mistake and knocked me out with chloroform. When I came to I was in a room that was pitch black

I couldn't even see my own hand when I put it up to my face. I decided that I was going to feel around and hopefully not run into anything gross like bugs or squishy things. After I searched half the room I came upon a plate with something warm on it. The way I found the plate was with my hand so I sniffed it and whatever it was smelled better than nothing so I ate it. After wards I was starting to get tired and laid down for a nap. The floor was concrete and it hurt but I figured that I would need the nap if I got a chance to escape.

That chance never came I was told that if I could come up with the combination for the bunker then could go free. One day when the guard came in I automatically told him that no I do not have the combination but instead of not responding like usual this guard came closer to me. I could hear his foot-falls I tensed thinking this was the day they would try to get the code by painful measures but instead of grabbing me, he gave me a plate that smelled very good, so far I had been getting the same thing for a week and it did not smell like this."

"By order of the government, you have hand over the terrorist!" a voice called from behind Ratchet. Ratchet turned from his sitting position on the floor to look at the one talking. I moved to where I could see pass ratchet's leg so I could see the one responsible for those words. He was average height was thin and didn't look happy. I noticed the badge on his uniform and it said (Liaison Galloway)

but I also noticed the small crowd of soldiers behind him looking bored like this was normal. I moved a little more and the Liaison looked toward the movement. I looked at him and he looked at me then said to the soldiers "get her" and pointed in my direction. I ducked back as the soldiers started to advance towards me. That was when Ratchet put his hand in the gap and told them that he was getting the truth from me and to wait for me to tell my side of the story. While the soldiers backed off, Galloway was yelling at Ratchet and it was starting to draw a crowd, bots and humans where coming to the rec. room entrance and staring at Galloway like he was crazy. Ratchet started to get up not taking his eyes off Galloway as he did.

Once Ratchet was standing at his full height of 20 feet he told the Liaison something that sent chills down my back, yet made me feel safe for the first time in over a year. Silence all that could be heard was silence. When I looked at Galloway he looked like he had just seen a ghost, he turned around and walked out. Everyone at the entrance was blinking and their mouths where wide open. Suddenly a very young voice was heard repeating the exact same words Ratchet had just said it everyone jump but me even Ratchet jumped and started to try and tell the girl to forget it Annabelle would nit thou she just kept repeating the words over and over. I started to notice that everyone was making a quick retreat and sidestepping someone in the crowd.

When the crowd cleared there stood a very angry looking woman. I also noticed Ratchet's hand coming to close to me for comfort but I didn't step away this woman looked ready to kill and I was not triggering that reaction. Ratchet pushed me a little towards the entrance and told me in a shaky voice "take Annabelle and go to the brig here's a map, we'll talk later… if there is a later" that's when I realized that the woman was Annabelle's mother and I was in the crossfire so I quickly left with the girl in tow. I followed the map and made it to the brig which turned out to be a jail.

There was a robot setting at a giant desk looking at something that looked like a I pad only bigger. When we close enough Annabelle called the robot prowl. When he looked over to where we were he asked "why are you here and what happened to make you come here?" I responded timidly "this little girl's mother heard Ratchet say some words while Annabelle was around and Ratchet told me to come here." "Ok, don't interrupt my work while you're here and I'll let you stay plus one of us should keep an optic on you since your government sees you as a traitor.

A couple hours later

"Ok let's hear the rest of your story" Ratchet said. He had led me to his medbay and had waited a few minutes to refocus himself. I continued my story "the man then came nearer to me and started whispering in my ear, he said "I will get you out but it will have to look like you got out yourself so I'm going to teach your to navigate with ease in the dark and teach you how to defend yourself without looking" then he left promising me that next time he came back he would start teaching me and he did first he taught me how to click with my tongue and hear the sound that came back then once I got that down he then taught me to click twice quickly so

I knew were his limbs were. The first click produced a shape so I could tell it was there but two clicks made it so that I could see his arms and legs then he started to swing at me and I learned to dodge his attacks and in a year I could defend myself very well. The night before I "escaped" I learned that he had seen a story about a girl that supposedly run away and that the police thought that she was with some sort of terrorist group and that I was leading it, he says that my family didn't believe it but if I was gone for 2 more week then they would believe it. I cried and he tried to comfort me but had to go so that nobody would get suspicious. The next morning I heard the door unlock and someone new asked if I knew the combination to the bunker I didn't respond

I just stood in the corner facing him clicking. He came closer and closer asking the same question again and again until he stood right in front of me I kept clicking and he decided to turn around. That was a bad idea on his part because as soon as I had a lock on how high his head was I quickly grabbed the night vision goggles he had on and yanked them off. The guy turned around to try and grab them back but I had moved out of his reach and smashed the goggles on the floor he then groped for his gun and found out he didn't have one he was a newbie and newbies didn't get guns until they were fully trusted. He started to swing randomly and almost got me but what he didn't realize until it was too late that when I grabbed his gun I also grabbed the keys to the door. So I got out of the building and was about to go to the nearest place then I heard something behind me and turned around to see a giant robot

he reached over me and knocked me out. When I woke up I was on a table with a robot leaning over me I tried to move but found I couldn't I was strapped down. The robot put something on my head and then I passed out. The next time I woke up the first thing I noticed was that everything hurt and there was a glass of water on the floor I drank it and explored my surrounding, the robot came again grabbed me then strapped me to the table and put the head piece one, then I passed out again. It went on like this for 2weeks and by that time I could hardly think strait and was starting to act like an animal snarling at anybots that walked by and I don't know what else but I don't even remember being rescued. So that's when I woke up and you know the rest." By this time Ratchet was seething mad and was cursing to himself, thou I couldn't help but hear some very colorful words.

Point of view: Ratchet

I was mad, how could anyone do something to a girl as young as Miriam her life would forever be changed and probably not for the best she will most likely always have to run for the rest of her life and the fact that her own government refused to hear her story was infuriating. Before I came to get her after the Annabelle situation I had called the government and asked if they would hear out her story if she had one. They blankly refused and said that if they caught her it would be a great victory over ending terrorism everywhere in America. I muttered a few choice words and noticed that Miriam was getting tired so I set a bed up for her in my berth room and let her go to sleep I had some punishment to dish out.

MJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJ AMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJA

Do you remember the one's getting punished? Of course you do. Well I have some sad news since schools starting soon I will have to chapters when I have time I'm and that means no new chapters a day but I will try for every two or three days depending on my schedule, so bye I will see you some other time. I HATE SCHOOL! (sobs sadly)


	6. the next morning

Chapter 6: the next morning

Had another rough day at taekwondo it was worse than the first day. When I sparred I had to bounce on my toes and that made my the arch in my foot hurt so I had to stop at the 3rd or 4th bounce. We think that I have a very small tear in the arch of my foot somewhere and it didn't help I was already scarred senseless. Again I am tired so some stuff may not make since and I realize that I need to stop doing these when I'm tired and stressed but it makes me feel better. But again this story is helping me relax and forget until the next time I have to go. Anyway fun news I finally got transformers game for PS2 and I love it but with most of the challenges my sibling has to help me because I'm not that good with video games. I am good at writing stories and playing with real things though.

Berth means bed

MJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJ AMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJA

Point of view: Mirage

It was 6:09AM and I was just opening Ratchet's medbay door I was going to check on Miriam for Redalert, yes he had a camera in the medbay but he wanted me to make sure that she was real. He had been pestering me all night and I finally said yes. The reason I had been saying no was that if Ratchet caught me in his medbay I was toast. Speaking of toast, I had just gone into the medbay and I was smelling toast.

{That's odd… I must by imagining it.} I thought. In the medbay I looked around and spotted on Ratchets examination table two small shapes cover with a tarp, if I had been anywhere else I would have looked under them but I was in Ratchets domain with no permission and I was nervous. As I looked around I realized that Ratchets medbay wasn't so bad at night because during the day the hatchet was in there but now it felt almost safe. But back to why I was here, having searched the whole room I was suddenly very afraid. {I have to go into Ratchet's berthroom}

I entered his quarters quickly and quietly scanning the room to find my quarry. I found her under Ratchet Berth on a makeshift bed made out of a bunch of cleaning rags. I bent down to get a look at her and to see if she was breathing. If she was, Redalert would know that she was not another holoform. As I bent over she was mumbling something that was distressed and she suddenly shot awake and looked around franticly when started to cry as silently as she could. I was glad I was invisible so that she could not see me and that way I could wake Ratchet up without him even knowing that I was there. I woke Ratchet up as quietly as I could then slipped out quickly.

Point of view: Ratchet

I had just been woken up by something and considering that I had gone to berth about 2 groons ago I wasn't happy and was about to get up, I heard something under my berth. I listened for a few nanokliks then remembered putting Miriam's bed under there so if there was an emergency she wouldn't get hurt, but something was wrong. She wasn't breathing normally it sounded like she was sobbing. I got up and she made a made a startled sound then started crying louder. I realized I had scared her. I got down on my servos and knees and started talking to her saying "it's ok, no one's going to get to you as long as I am able to protect you" I then sat down in criss-cross-applesauce and made a gesture for her to come. She hesitated for a few nanokliks then started to come.

Point of view: Miriam

I had another nightmare, it was where I had come home to my family and they had been afraid of me and when I tried to explain they would disappear, and I would have to find them again and finally I was in prison and my family had issued the death warrant. The dream ended because I thought I heard someone come in the room and they were close to me. I started crying as quietly as I could thinking there was someone coming for me and I had to stay hidden there was nothing for a few minutes as I cried. Suddenly but quietly a pair of giant feet came down and hit the ground lightly.

It was all I could do to not scream so instead I started crying louder. Ratchet's face appeared right in front of me then he sat down and said "its ok, no one's going to hurt you as long as I am able to protect you." Just at that moment I wanted my mother or anyone I could trust and currently Ratchet was the only one I could trust. So I came out, walked up to him, stepped on his hand and as he raised me to his chest in a sort of hug I cried and he didn't try to remove me. He just let me cry until I felt better. Then as my tears were drying he said "you want to see something funny?" I shook my head. He got up and walked towards the entrance to his medbay. He put me down on the examination table then said "you are the first one to see this and

I am quite pleased with my work and the fact that I carried through with a threat. Before I unreveal my masterpiece, do you remember those two red and yellow autobots?" I shook my head yes then he said "good, Well these are them and I had assure you that they will never forget that if I tell them to do something they will do it or else" With that he pulled off the sheets and there stood two red and yellow toasters the size of the appliance that they were modeled after.

Ratchet ejected them with some sort of liquid and they started to groan. They hadn't noticed me and the red one asked the yellow one what had happened and the yellow one said they should transform and they did. When they transformed I backed away slightly. They were a little shorter than me, and had started looking around. When I backed away they saw it out of the corner of their eyes. They turned and saw me but then also noticed Ratchet behind me.

Point of view: sideswipe and sunstreaker

Sideswipe: I had a helmache so bad that it felt like Megatron was in there having a party, and it wasn't a regular party it was a shooting party. I didn't feel any different and all systems were good, except for one, it was warmer than usual. My brother Sunstreaker suddenly pinged me through our sibling bond ~I have a helmache as if Megatron having a shooting party I there~ I replied back ~yah I know I feel the same to but don't we always when we…~ ~Ratchet!~ we both said over our bond. Sunstreaker then said out loud "we should transform" I agreed and we both transformed.

We started looking around and I noticed a movement out of the corner of my optic, Sunstreaker also noticed because we turned around at the same time. There was the girl we had been after and behind her was Ratchet the Hatchet. We both gave a surprised yelp the girl was a little bigger than we were and seemed not to be all that scared of us. The Hatchet then reached over to us and when my brother transformed to get away I saw what Ratchet had done and I started laughing my helm off ~Sunny I don't think "giggle giggle" think you're going anywhere fast~ at this point I was laughing so hard I couldn't stand up and that was a mistake #1 because after a few nanokliks sunny was on top of me yelling at me not to call him sunny.

Mistake #2 was trying myself to transform and escape but I too found myself unable to move and my brother laughing at me. As I transformed I heard someone else laughing and turned to see it was the human girl. ~she's laughing at us. What should we do? ~ Sunstreaker said though the bond ~well since the hatchet is being so protective I think we should just run~ ~but~ ~no we will prank her and the Hatchet later but right now is not the time and besides you wouldn't want to scratch your paint… would you? Sunny~ ~don't call me Sunny.

But your right… first lets ask how long he'll keep us this way~ ~ok~ the girl was giving us strange looks as if she didn't know we could talk to each other, we turned our attention away from her and I asked the Hatchet "when will you put us back to normal?" He thought for a nanokliks then said with a smirk "as soon as you make toast for everyone on base to their liking" I and Sunstreaker where looking at him in disbelief with our mouths hanging open. ~there's no way we can show our faces now or after this and he wants us to do it with everyone looking ~ Sunstreaker almost screamed though our bond

~I know but maybe… maybe we can take the girl hostage until he fixes one of us~ I responded ~it WILL be painful when he fixes us but I think it'll work~ ~ok when I say, GO! we go for it and remember we have to approach at the same time on both sides or else the Hatchet will stop us~ we nodded at each other and acted like we had accepted our fate. We walked towards ratchet and then I said the magic word.

Point of view: Miriam

I was suspicious, they had very small smirks then nodded to each other, and then they turned and walked towards me and Ratchet like they had lost their favorite chicken. When they had walked about ten steps the red one yelled GO! They came running at me the yellow one on my right and the red one on my left. As they came in instinct took over, I closed my eyes and waited. When they reached for me

I fought back and very quickly got them pinned to the ground I opened my eyes and looked down as I was fighting I had torn the hem of my shirt twice and hog-tied them… together no less. "That was very good there would be no way that my holoform could take them down that quickly… or with that minimal of damage."Ratchet said with an approving tone. I turned around and smiled at him then said "they were trying to grab me for a hostage. It was very easy to tell in their movements." I said it as if it was not a big deal. Ratchet suddenly narrowed his eyes at my hand; I looked at it and found it was bleeding. I looked back up at him and he was over at a drawer, when he turned around he had a first aid kit in his hand. He walked over put the kit down then his holoform appeared beside it; he bent down, grabbed the kit, then walked over to me and started to clean my hand.

As soon as the antibacterial solution hit the cut I got while pinning the yellow and red bots down the it started to sting. It felt like it stung for a few hours though, it was really minutes. Ratchet's holoform washed it off with water then put a huge band aid on it one that was so big it covered and wrapped around my whole hand. As ratchet's holoform disappeared and he turned his back on me to put the kit back I looked at the red and yellow bots and the red one mouthed back "{over reacts, everyone gets it only he usually wraps the hand like it's broke}" I nodded in understanding. When Ratchet turned around I was looking at him expectantly just waiting for him to do something. He looked at me, smiled, then said "shall we go make some toast?"

I nodded he put his hand on the table I got on and he put me on the ground reached for the red and yellow bots and started to walk out. As we were walking down the halls he told me that everyone was at breakfast and that we would go there. When we got there it was loud but as soon as Ratchet started speaking everyone stopped mid-speech to listen to him and he said. "Today all the humans on base will be having toast with whatever condiment they like even if its sugary,

but first I will show you what or to be exact who you will be using to make your toast" he then presented Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to the crowd then again started talking "if you all would look to my left you will see Miriam the human girl that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker caused trouble with and once I reconfigured their bodies so they could turn into toasters they attempted to take her hostage and she did this to them for trying. Ratchet then presented his hand so all could see.

So if you would like some toast, please line back up and they will gladly make toast to your liking. But this is probably a onetime thing so take this opportunity. I would also like to add that you may take pictures but I am not at fault **WHEN** these two prank you. So enjoy." He had his holoform untie them and do something to their inner mechanisms so that they stayed transformed then the holoform disappeared.

I was still sanding by Ratchet and was shaking he started walking to a stand that had the words (NOT FOR HUMAN CUMSUPSION!) on it. He grabbed some sort of cube and gulped it down. He looked around then down at me and said "you want to go off base to find something to eat?" I nodded my head yes, he transformed and I took one more look around before getting in, and Ratchet driving off. 10 minutes later I was still shaking and Ratchet had just got clearance to leave the base. When we were about 100 feet off base he spoke "now tell me what's wrong, if you're still shaking after 11minutes then something must be wrong." I took a shaky breath as he put up his holoform to make it look like he was driving. I answered

"the guy that came with the soldiers last night told me while your back was turned that he was going to get an terrorist off the street and collect a reward if it was the last thing he did, and that he would turn all the soldiers and robots against me so that he could get me behind bars. I'm scarred, I don't know what to do. I can't go home because I would be arrested, and I still have those people after me for a combination I don't know." I was to the point of tears and Ratchet was contemplating the question. After a few moments of silence Ratchet said "I'll think about it. But first what do you want to eat?" in the end

I picked dairy queen and got a cheese burger with a large chocolate shake with chocolate fudge, and kit-kats mixed in with a little bit of dark chocolate chips. Ratchet's holoform's face looked horrified but ordered it anyway because he knew I that I hadn't eaten anything like that while I was a prisoner with the people and the decepticons. It was soon too much for him and he tried to take my chocolate saying how it wasn't good for me and stuff like that. He was very quickly set straight and had some of the male patrons looking at the women with them with a whole different

level of respect and had the women looking triumphant for me not that I wasn't already looking triumphant. At the start of the fight some of the employees had come over to stop it but this fight was over by the time they got there, they were both male and they decided to let us be and even went all the way around to the other wall so they didn't have to get in my way. We left with Ratchet mumbling and all the men there that day learning that you do not try to take a girl's chocolate or else they will hurt you. We headed back to base with me smiling and Ratchet's holoform looking like it had got into a fight with mother dog protecting her young.

MJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJ AMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJA

Finally a little bit of humor right. For some reason though, I can't seem to get these in before midnight but it still counts. Anyway next time per a sibling's request I will add Jetfire and Jetstorm from animated somewhere into this story even if I have to do a dimension jump. So good night hope you had fun with the story so far and please review.


	7. issue

Chapter 7: issue

Having slight writers block so may seem vague.

Characters on what they look like but the personality may not be the same as on show. USE THIS FOR A FUTURE REFRENCE.

Jazz: G1 # Starscream: G1

Bumblebee: Prime # Megatron: Prime

Optimus Prime: Bay Verse (because of flames) # Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak: G1

Ironhide: Bay Verse (like the black) # Soundwave: G1

Ratchet: Prime # Skywarp and Thundercracker: G1

Skyfire: G1 (is there really anyone better) # Blitzwing: Animated

Prowl: G1

Hound: G1

Mirage: G1

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker: G1 + Bay Verse (wheels instead of feet)

Skids and Mudflap: Bay Verse

Jetfire and Jetstorm: Animated

Wheeljack: G1

Blurr: G1

Dinobots: G1

MJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMM JAMAJMAJMAJMAJMAJMJA

Point of view: Ratchet

Myself and Miriam had just gotten back when a BOOM! was heard from the direction of Wheeljack's lab. I looked down at Miriam, she was looking around franticly obviously trying to find someplace good to hide I said to her in a reassuring way "that would be Wheeljack and the explosions happen all the time… and I have to fix him almost every time" "oh, ok then, good to know" she replied. Then I thought of a problem, if Wheeljack was messing with chemicals again it would be too dangerous for Miriam to stay near me.

Then came the next problem if I left her by herself as soon as Galloway saw her alone, she would be in prison so fast that Blurr couldn't even say [thedecepticonsareattacking!ohno!ohno!ohno!] I had to leave her with someone but she was still scarred of everybot and human that walked by. I had to pick someone she would feel safe with so that ruled out Ironhide, she also had to be with someone who wouldn't leave her behind as o joke so that ruled out Skids, Mudflap, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker, or someone that would get distracted and accidently leave her behind and that ruled out Jazz. T

hen there was someone in high rank but Optimus and prowl were too busy. I thought about all this as we walked down the corridor leading towards the recroom. When we got there I was pleasantly surprised to find two mechs that fit the criteria well, mostly because one could turn invisible and the other could create holograms they would be able to protect her better together then apart. I walked in and stood in front of them so they would listen real close. I said "you two have to keep Miriam safe while I fix Wheeljack." Mirage looked surprised then asked "why does she have to be kept safe, there's no decepticons about? I don't understand why." Before I spoke Hound answered the question for me "it's because she's a "terrorist" and worth a lot of human currency.

So far Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Galloway have tried to bring her in for the reward but Ratchet got in their way and now Galloways probably after her." "Yes and I need both of you to watch her while I repair Wheeljack and clean my medbay so if Wheeljack has anything harmful to humans on him it won't hurt her" with that I finished the conversation with them and turned and let Miriam walk onto my hand I told her that she had to stay with Mirage and Hound and that if she came to my medbay before I came for her there would probably be some sort of toxin that could kill her, she reluctantly agreed and I set her back down on the ground and left hoping everything would go ok.

Point of view: Miriam

I wasn't sure if these two would be ok or not. I decided to give it a try but make sure they didn't do anything that could put me in danger. There was silence for a few minute then the green one said "my name is Hound and this is" whack! The blue one whacked Hound in the head with his hand "hey I can speak you know." He said it in a fake hurt tone "my name is Mirage. I am glad to finally meet you" "mm hm" I responded I still didn't like the thought of staying here in the open and I defiantly wasn't going to ask to be put on one of their laps yet. "Hey your coming with me to a nice cozy cell, but don't worry you won't be there long because you have a death warrant" I turned around and Galloway was right there,

he snapped a pair of handcuffs on me and smiled triumphantly. I looked from him to the cuffs then ran and dove into the smallest place I could find. I heard the man yell from behind me and start to run after me then he yelled for a different reason, he was being blocked off by Hound's hand and Mirage was nowhere in sight. Galloway snarled at him then pretended to go one way then changed course towards me. When he was 10 feet away he crashed into thin air almost like there was an invisible wall, Mirage suddenly appeared between me and Galloway then said in the most menacing tone he could muster "you will not touch that girl again or else Ratchet will get very angry and when Ratchet gets angry

I would like to be on cybertron and even there might not be safe and I will tell him you put hand-cuffs on her and we'll see how much money you would pay to be out of this solar system." Galloway started to walk away in a huff and turned around to say one thing "you will pay for helping a terrorist with your lives" he then stomped out "what a sparkling." Hound said "you know that's an insult to sparklings that have ever been sparked" Mirage answered "your right but as long as he don't know what sparkling means he can't truly yell at us about it. But right now we better check to make sure she's alright" at that Hound and Mirage came towards me. I did not want to come out and nobody was going to make me come out not until **I** was sure it was safe. They tried coaxing me out for an half an hour but I still wasn't budging I had gotten the hand-cuffs off in about 10 minutes my fastest time. Mirage finally gave up and called Ratchet

Point of view: Mirage

"I give up!" I yelled Miriam was as stubborn as they come. I and Hound tried everything we could think of to make her come out but it was no use I had to comm. Ratchet to get some ideas so I did "Ratchet?" "What is it Mirage? I'm busy" "well Galloway scarred Miriam into a small space and she hasn't come out for 30 earth minutes. We can see her but can't reach her plus, we don't want her to lose our trust by making a grab for her" "did you try chocolate?" "Yes." "Then did you try offering her a kitkat bar" "uh well no we didn't know that you would give her sugar."

"yes I let her have sugar because she hasn't had any in a long time and frankly her body needs it the first night she came the only way I got her to talk to me was to give her a kitkat" ok we'll try that and when you come to pick her up we'll tell you why she got scarred into the corner… and one more thing I think Redalert's cameras always watching her every move isn't helping with the situation" "ok I'll comm. Redalert and tell him to stop watching her. And if when I come for her she is in worst condition physically or mentally I shall make your lives miserable, got it." "Yes ratchet I got it and I will tell Hound" "good, now I have to get back to my patients before I run out of patients" Ratchet ended it there and I started explaining to hound what Ratchet said and that we needed a kitkat.

Point of view: Ratchet

I had just placed Miriam with Hound and Mirage and I was nervous. But I was approaching my medbay and couldn't worry about her right now. When I entered Wheeljack was awake and only needed an arm and a leg reattached to his chassis. Then I noticed 4 more lying on the floor I didn't recognize any of them but they did have the autobot symbol on them. "Who are they?" I asked "I think they're from another universe" said Wheeljack "Wheeljack! I am going to make you reattach your own limbs for this! And when you're done

I'm going to ripe them off and reattach them myself! Also I am going to lock you out of your lab for a month and I think Optimus would agree with me!" I was irritated and now I had more work then I could ever imagine. "Wheeljack get to work attaching your limbs on while I tend to these 4" he stared at me like I had gone crazy but he got to work away way. {Now to get to the new bots and make then some medical records} I thought to myself then got to work with the blue one with a big chin. It had been about 35 clicks and I was just about to get to work on the white one when I was commed by Mirage. "Ratchet?" "What is it Mirage? I'm busy" "well Galloway scarred Miriam into a small space and she hasn't come out for 30 earth minutes. We can see her but can't reach her plus, we don't want her to lose our trust by making a grab for her" "did you try chocolate?" "Yes."

"Then did you try offering her a kitkat bar" "uh well no we didn't know that you would give her sugar." "yes I let her have sugar because she hasn't had any in a long time and frankly her body needs it the first night she came the only way I got her to talk to me was to give her a kitkat" ok we'll try that and when you come to pick her up we'll tell you why she got scarred into the corner… and one more thing I think Redalert's cameras always watching her every move isn't helping with the situation" "ok I'll comm. Redalert and tell him to stop watching her. And if when I come for her she is in worst condition physically or mentally I shall make your lives miserable, got it." "Yes ratchet I got it and I will tell Hound" "good, now I have to get back to my patients before I run out of patients"

with that I ended the comlink and commed Redalert "Redalert" "yes Ratchet" "stop watching Miriam's every move I've heard that it making the current situation worst" "maybe, but one can never be too sure with a" "a traitor to the country. But Redalert I do not believe she is a terrorist, I think the human government is just looking for someone to put in the hot seat and Miriam is innocent" "but" no buts if you don't turn the cameras to their original position I will make sure that your next checkup is a painful one! Got it." "Yes Ratchet I got it" 'good and if I hear anymore slag about cameras watching Miriam's every move then you will know what it like to be Sideswipe and Sunstreaker!" and with that I ended the conversation. {Now where was I, oh yes I was checking this white one's spark-beat.

Point of view: Hound

{Ratchet allowing sugar. That's new.} I just couldn't wrap my processor around it. Ratchet allowing sugar, I was very confused, before when anyone even said sugar he would go on for hours about how sugar wasn't good for you and all that slag. But now I had to go to a department store in order to buy a kitkat bar for Miriam which was nothing but sugar. Once I got there my holoform got out and walked into the store. While I was in there I was getting the weirdest looks from the humans that walked by, so before I paid for the candy bar I walked over to the clothing section to look for a mirror. I found one and what I saw was not what I chose for a holoform, it was bad, it was Adolf Hitler. I gawked at my reflection for a couple more nanokliks then walked towards the pay counter. I paid telling the clerk that my appearance was a prank by some teens then left. As I pulled out into traffic I thought {this means war, and before

I go to base I'll pick up some animal manure} I drove to the nearest farm which was a little out of my way. As I was putting it in myself the farmer was looking at me strangely so I said "two teens pranked me so now I'm going to use this to get them back" he nodded his head in understandment, smiled, then waved good bye as I drove off. As I entered base all the soldiers I passed took one whiff and started gagging. I had to give the kitkat to Mirage before I went to my quarters to drop this load off. As soon as I entered the recroom Mirage came over and suddenly backed up saying "whoa don't come any farther you smell like a barn yard" "yes I do but Sides and Sunny changed my holoform to Adolf Hitler so I'm going to get them back" "yes well couldn't you do it without the smell… I think my optics are burning" "well boohoo I happen to like the smell" I retorted "did you get the chocolate or not?" Mirage said weakly "yes I did. Here" I turned on my holoform and walked close enough to him so he could bend down and take the candy. As I was about to turn around I noticed Miriam starting to come out of her hiding spot and I pointed to her so Mirage would look.

Point of view: Miriam

I heard a cars motor pull into the recroom and hound started talking about a holoform but what I really noticed was the smell it smelled just like a farm and unlike Mirage I wasn't dying, I loved that smell it always made me feel better… and it was working. I heard them talking and that like me Hound liked the smell I wandered {if he like this smell then I wander what else we have in common} I started to come out of hiding so I could savor the air. As I came out Hound pointed to me and Mirage turned to see what he was pointing at. I stopped then said "you know you could have gotten

the barnyard smell instead of going to the store for a candy bar the smell works just as well." I turned my head the way a dog does when it hears something new then put a wide smile on my face. Hound's holoform then smiled and Mirage looked disgusted then Hound said "I guess I'm not the only one that likes this smell" Mirage grumbled then told us both "you slaggers" then he threatened Hound in their own language and Hound left. "Now do you want the candy bar or not?" I nodded my head and he put his hand down so I could grab the kitkat. I hesitated for only a second,

grabbed the kitkat and wolfed it down. A few minute later Hound came back, and he smelled horrible, he smelled like air freshener, so now it was my turn to start gagging and telling him that he smelled terrible. He then smiled at Mirage and said "now that's the first human that agrees with me on manure and air freshener, two in a row now to go clean this off before she runs away" he left and returned smelling good. He then said to Mirage "I'll bet that when Ratchet hears of this he's going to glitch" Hound laughed at the thought, and before Mirage could say anything he asked me "if like that smell then I bet you like animals?" I nodded my head yes enthusiastically then he asked "would you like to play an animal game?" I said "yes"

"ok here's the game, and if you set it up while I fix my holoform I can play with you" I started setting up the game and as I did I heard Hound say to Mirage "that's three" suddenly a person appeared at the game and started helping me set up the pieces. Once we were done he asked "easy or medium?" "What happened to hard?" I asked "um well this game is a little difficult at the beginning so I thought" "you thought that it would go to quick at easy. You insult me. Do hard and we'll see who quits first" "alright but don't blame me if you can't get the first question" he responded in a sing-song voice with that we started the game.

3 hours later we had stopped moving the pieces and were just using the cards to ask each other questions so far I had matched Hound question by question and neither of us had missed one. Mirage was looking bored out of his mind, at one point he had turned the TV on but we both yelled at him. The game was fun but, I was getting hungry so I had to stop and ask for something to eat Mirage quickly volunteered and left in a hurry. While we were waiting for him to come back Hound had turned off his holoform and asked me "how do you know so much?" I answered casually

"I read about them online and in books." He put his hand down so I could climb on, and then sat on an autobot sized couch. We talked for a little bit then Mirage came in with a plate of food and offered it to me. I ate in quickly then me and Hound where about to go back to our game when two Jets, a blue snow plow, and a white sports car went by at records speeds, and after them came Ratchet and another white sports car came pass and was obviously chasing them. I heard a squeal of tires and the jet sound coming closer and closer. I then heard what I recognized by now to be transforming and the two jets run into the recroom. As ratchet went speeding pass the two jets relaxed then suddenly they were lifted into the air by their necks.

"Hey, you be putting us down" the orange and cream colored one yelled "to fight like real bot" the blue and gray one finished. "Oh quit struggling, it's not going to get you free." Mirage said at the same time as he became visible. "Hound, give me some of your rope." Hound obliged with no hesitation, and then tied the two up quickly so Mirage could set them down on the autobot sized couch. I was watching this from my hiding spot; I moved to get a better look. Hound asked "what are you doing you're going to get someone hurt by making ground troops chase you around base like that and not to mention the sound I wouldn't be surprised if a couple N.E.S.T members went deaf because of you two. "We be answering" the blue one started "no questions until Sentinel Prime" the orange one continued, then together they said "tells us to be answering" "fine then I guess we'll have to wait for Ratchet to come and make you spill the beans." Said Mirage "What is this spilling the beans?" they both said together "it's were Ratchet does stuff to that even Megatron would talk" snickered Hound.

MJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJ AMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJA

I will stop here and you all will have to wait until next time. good night, don't let the scraplets bite. (if you do catch some alive give them to me it's not like they can be used on a certain annoying person {coughhackGallowaycoughcough;) just put a fake singnature on him at night and wham no more annoying person)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Carrier = mom. Enjoy the new chapter.

MJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJ AMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJA

Point of view: Ratchet

"I will give you one last chance. Talk or I will be forced to bring in the big guns!" I had tried to ask politely, and scare them for two hours. They would not talk; three of them would look over to the blue one with the big chin. It was obvious that they were autobots but when I sent their picture to Optimus he did not recognize them and when I sent them to prowl he could not find them on his computer.

"Ok if you won't talk then I'll call in the one's that will make you cry for your carriers." I waited for a few nanokliks then commed Sunstreaker and Sideswipe "come down to the medbay right now." "yes Ratchets though it will take a few cycles because we're still toasters" Sideswipe said "yes I know and I will fix that as soon as you make these bots Wheeljack made appear from thin air talk" I replied "oh… so we get to torture somebot with unorthodox methods?"

Sunstreaker asked "yes as long as they don't go offline and you don't hurt them too much" then I ended the conversation. I started tightening their bonds then waited. Exactly 6 cycles later they had arrived. They came in snickering and locked optics with their victims. I knew that if I remanded there I would not survive what they were going to do to these mechs and frankly I felt sorry for them. I slipped out quickly and headed towards the recroom.

Point of view: Miriam

I had come out of my hiding place after Hound had threatened that if I didn't come out he would be the automatic winner of the animal trivia game. So I came out and we started playing again. Mirage begged us not to play the game anymore and that maybe we could watch some TV instead.

I and Hound both looked at him like he was crazy and continued playing. A few people and bots had started coming into the recroom but stopped as soon as they saw me and I figured it was because of Ratchet. After about 30 minutes Mirage asked "have you seen the base yet?" I answered right after asking Hound a question "no… why?" I cocked my head sideways expectantly

"because I was thinking that maybe you should know the base and the important places just in case you were all alone for some reason" Mirage said hopefully. Hound nodded his holoform's head in agreement then asked me if I wanted to and I shook my head yes. With my nod Hounds holoform disappeared and Mirage offered his hand to me, I stepped on, and he started walking.

The first bot we met was one with what looked like wings made of car doors with a blue badge with a star in it on both sides. I remembered him from the place called the brig when Annabelle toke me there after Ratchet had said some colorful words, and I think his name was prowl. He waved and continued walking, we kept walking and Mirage said to me

"this is Redalert's camera room" he suddenly stopped turned around and briskly walked back towards the recroom. "What's going on?" I asked "oh nothing it's just that Ratchet wants you at the recroom so he can show you something and get your opinion on it" he replied just as we walked back in. Ratchet was standing there looking as impatient as ever, he walked over put his hand out and Mirage placed me on then he told them both "thank you" as we left Hound and Mirage stood stalk still in when looked like shock.

Point of view: Ratchet

As I walked down the hall towards my medbay I asked Miriam a question "how did you like Mirage and Hound?" she responded

"I really liked them. I and Hound were playing an animal trivia game, and guess what." She said happily "I don't know, what happened?" I responded thinking that she lost and then Hound had let her win. "I and he are tied on the hard level, and I never had that happen because usually when I play someone else I win quickly but now I have a real challenge, and we're still continuing." She spoke rapidly "How long did you play the game?"

I questioned "Almost the whole time you were gone" she answered with a smile on her face "and did Mirage stick around" I questioned "yes" she said, then I asked her "did he try to do anything else while you and Hound were playing?" she smiled and said "he tried to turn on the TV but I and Hound yelled at him" I gave small laugh then said "we're here. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are trying to get those 4 to talk and the way they do it, is to be themselves… and if you're in a room with only them and there's no way out they will make you feel like banging your head against something just to end the "torture"

and by torture I mean every annoying song, prank, and sound you can come up with." She smiled and we both turned to the screen I had brought from my subspace. I turned it on, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker appeared on the scene along with the four new bots with questionable loyalties. Said bots were in an upright position and strapped down just as I had left them, only this time the orange and the small blue one were yelling at the twin terrors, and said twin terrors were yelling back. On the blue one with the big chin there was an assortment of colors.

I realized that those colors were not regular paints but instead my paints for covering up repairs. I then asked Miriam a question "do you have any suggestions for making them talk?" she looked up at me from her vantage point on my servo and cocked her head to the side almost like she was confused, and before I could ask the question again she responded "you want me to tell you a prank or something like that so you can tell those two and hope it will work… well your tuff out of luck because I have never done a prank in my life nor have I heard of many.

The only thing I've done that was even close to a prank was when I put liquid stevia in one of my brother's drinking glasses." I responded "then I have no choice but to bring in my last resort 'Blurr' the one that can talk your ears off by just saying 'how are you' usually he doesn't come to base but we're lucky today is his day to check in with Optimus, so we'll be able to have him help us before he leaves… he should be here about now"

With that I turned off the screen and started walking towards Optimus's office. Miriam suddenly asked "whats red energon?" the question made me stop mid-step. I looked at her wandering how she knew about red energon then I asked her "where the frag did you hear about red energon, there hasn't been any for many years" Miriam responded "the robots that kidnapped me after I escaped from those men asked me about it" I thought for a moment, then started walking again I thought some more and then I asked "did you find a cube with liquid in it while down in the bunker you found on your property?"

she shook her head yes and I knew that if the decepticons got a hold of red energon this war would be over in one battle. We arrived at Optimus's office and as I expected Blurr was there handing Optimus his report on decepticon activity. Optimus look at us and asked me pleasantly "what do you need?" I responded "Blurr, I need him to help Sideswipe and Sunstreaker with the four bots in my med bay" then Blurr said in slightly hurried cybertronian "why do you need my help, I'm sure that just being in the room alone with the twins would be torture enough"

I replied in cybertronian out of instinct "yes well it seems that the four won't tell us anything even with those twin terrors by themselves with many resources at servo and I think it would only take a couple cycles" just then I remembered that Miriam was still in my hand and look down to see that she was not at all happy to be left out of the conversation, I then told her how Blurr was going to help us and that I had explained the twin's dilemma. As I was explaining I noticed Blurr was concentrating really hard on Miriam's face and was starting to recognize her.

Point of view: Miriam

This was so infuriating they were talking in a language I didn't understand and it always bugs me when I don't understand something. I was glaring at the bot they called Blurr and also glaring at Ratchet. After a couple more seconds of gibberish Ratchet finally resized that I was still there and looked at me I an apologetic way then he looked at Blurr and started tensing up.

Ratchet was about to say something when Blurr cried out and pointed his weapon at me, I gave a startled yip, ducked down and started shaking. Ratchet held me to his chest protectively and made a quick movement that resulted in a (CLANG!) and a (THUNK!), when he moved to a position that I could see from I saw Blurr unconscious with I huge dent in his head and a wrench sticking out of the wall where Optimus's head was.

Optimus had ducked down behind his desk to avoid being hit with the wrench; he cautiously raised his head, eyes scanning the room for more flying projectiles, he then stood up looked at Blurr on the floor and looked behind him at the wrench in the wall and turned to Ratchet with a very disappointed look on his face then said "was that necessary" "yes, he pointed his weapon at her" Ratchet said defendantly "he did but I could have had him put it away" Optimus responded pointedly. We all heard a groan and turned towards the sound, it was Blurr waking up and suddenly he stood up and looked around, spotted Ratchet, reached his hand to his head then looked around his feet then the wall.

When he saw the wrench sticking out of wall he looked Ratchet in the eyes and said something in that strange language, Ratchet nodded and said "Good. Now if you don't mind on base we speak English" Blurr was walking on the side of Ratchet that I was not and then he said "whatamIsupposedtodo?" i did not understand a word he said all I heard was "kasjefuihwtw?" I looked up at Ratchet and he looked at me and gave a shrug indicating that he didn't understand either. He then said to Blurr "now what I want you to do is go in my medbay and ask questions of the new bots we need to see their friend or foe but so far all we've gotten was two of them yelling at the twins randomly" Blurr nodded and we got near the medbay Blurr went to the door it opened and he walked in.

Ratchet pulled out the screen again and double checked the sound which was off and we watched to see what would happen. Thirty seconds after Blurr started talking we saw Sunstreaker and Sideswipe collapse into a heap by the and not 5 seconds later did the small blue and orange one seem to pass out. It took 5 minutes for the blue one with the big chin to pass out but the white one was still awake and it actually looked like he was making conversation with Blurr.

After a few more minutes Blurr turned around and walked to the medbay's door he stuck his head out and spoke in cybertronian to Ratchet ducked back in and untied the white ones bonds. Ratchet then explained to me "the mech that Blurr was talking to told him that they were autobots and they would not hurt humans in fact his leader, the blue one with the big chin, is a little afraid of anything organic" he said the last part with small smile.

MJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJ AMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJAMJA

Next chapter we will have some fun with Sentinel courtesy of the twins meeting the twins. Hope you liked this chapter and the reason it was so long from an update was I now understand the true meaning of writers block.


	9. my special one

This is not part of my story but I feel I need to do this

R.I.P Chocolate

Chicken, hen, Speckled Sussex

she got sick and I was being an lazy aft. it was my fault she died. even tough i'm in high school and have a million things I have to do I know that I still had time if I had cared more. her sisters had been sick to because of muolting and I gave them meds but when we figured it was because of malting I thought that was wrong and didn't do a thing. this is the first chicken I ever lost not due to shipping.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc 

She was my baby.

She was as sweet as her name.

Whenever I was upset I would go to her and she would sit quietly as I cried into her feathers.

When I came into the coop upset she would peck softly at my shoes until I would pick her up.

She was the only chicken I trusted to be in the house without trying to fly away.

She was the only one that didn't feel awkward to hold and her weight was perfect also.

When I brought scraps out she knew I would make sure she got something or just want to be petted.

I gave her special treats and when she took them she would be gentle unlike her sisters.

She earned her name by her coloring, a deep rich brown with small white spots.

I could tell her from a distance because of her face and body.

Her eyes were a dark orange, and eye lids light blue.

She was 1 and a half years old.

She was the only chicken that would let me pick her up without running away.

I could tell her eggs from the others and always better tasting.

I will always miss her and will never forget her; she was special from day one and will always be special.


End file.
